First time
by Maeda S
Summary: Aku masih terdiam mematung di sebelah Dr. Levi. Tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku merasa gugup melihat apa yang terjadi.


All characterbelongs to Hajime Isayama. I dont take any material profit

from this work. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk bersenang-senang. Eh, tidak, ini sebuah event surprise.

Nb: Aku masih newbie. Masih banyak yang harus di pelajari. Maaf jika banyak kesalahan.

\-- Happy Reading --

Aku tak ingat lagi, kapan tepatnya aku mulai hadir di tengah-tengah kami. Sejauh yang ku ingat, aku merasakan energy hangat mengumpul kuat ketika mulai bergabung dengan tim medis ini, berjanji setia semua anggota untuk mengerahkan semua tenaga yang kita miliki demi menyelamatkan nyawa seorang ibu. Kurasa deklarasi tujuan kamilah yang membuat kami terus bersama seperti ini.

Malam ini adalah perayaan tim medis kali ke-tiga , kami menyempatkan waktu untuk sedikit berfoya-foya dengan waktu yang kami miliki. Memang, tidaklah banyak. Di gunakan sedikit untuk kumpul-kumpul seperti ini, makan, foto dan tertawa bersama apa salahnya? Setelah hampir waktu kita tersita banyak di rumah sakit. Juga, tiga jam kemudian kami juga harus kembali bekerja.

Restoran yang di pilih rekanku, Jean, tidak salah. Ini restoran terbaik daripada sebelumnya. Pemandangan malamnya sungguh menakjubkan. Disini, sembari menikmati makan, cerita rekan-rekan, juga kami bisa menikmati indahnya ibu kota dari atas menara gedung ini. Di malam hari kota menjadi warna-warni, karena adanya lampu yang berkerlap-kerlip. Ini bagai lautan cahaya. Indah. Memanjakan mata.

Tanpa sadar pipiku basah, padahal tidak ada hujan. Dan rupanya aku menangis. Aku merasa tidak ingin kenyamanan ini hilang begitu saja. Mendengar berita dari Dr. Levi bahwa tim ini akan di pecah setelah ujian komprehensif para perawat. Aku tidak ingin berpisah, tidak ingin memulai dunia yang baru dengan orang yang baru. Itu menyulitkan. Aku pun jadi ingat, bagaimana sulitnya aku dahulu saat kali pertama bergabung dengan tim Dr. Levi.

Aku berlari masuk ke rumah sakit. Dengan seragam hitam-putih ciri khas pekerja magang yang masih melekat, sekaligus menyebarkan bau badan, badanku penuh keringat sedari pai belum terbasuh. Aku menemukan seseorang yang ku cari. Dr. Levi duduk menanti di sudut ruangannya yang harum, ia sedang sibuk dengan buku-buku tebalnya di atas meja, sesekali ia juga menyeruput cangkir yang berada disampingnya.

"Dokter, hari ini saya kembali lagi kesini ingin memastikan apakah saya-" Aku sedikit gugup. Dan Dr. Levi memotong pertanyaanku.

"Kau harus selesaikan tugasku yang kemarin." Dr. Levi berbicara tanpa melihatku, ia masih sibuk dengan buku-buku tebalnya.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikannya, Dok." Aku bergegas membuka tas ranselku, mengeluarkan beberapa isinya, mencari map berwarna kuning. Ruangan lengang sebentar menyisakkan suara gesekan kertas dikala Dr. Levi membuka halaman yang baru, "Ketemu!" Aku sontak berteriak kegeringan, lalu menyerahkannya.

Dr. Levi mengambil map ku, dan lagi-lagi dia tidak melihatku. Setelah mengambilnya dia hanya menyimpannya, sibuk kembali dengan buku-buku yang tebalnya. Aku masih berdiri mematung di depan mejanya, menunggu respon baik darinya. Namun yang terjadi adalah dia memintaku pergi dan kembali lagi esok untuk memastikan aku akan bergabung dengan timnya atau tidak.

Akhirnya, hari esok yang ditunggu-tunggu telah tiba. Dengan berpakaian rapi aku menebar senyum manisku ke setiap orang yang berpapasan denganku. Tadi malam aku bermimpi indah, dan kuharap keindahan mimpi yang ku rasakan semalam akan terasa hingga hari ini. Aku melangkahkan kakiku mantap menuju ruangan Dr. Levi.

Terpampang dengan jelas di depan pintunya, jika Dr. Levi sedang tidak ada di ruangan. Perasaanku mulai tidak enak, padahal aku sudah beropitimis. Tetiba seorang suster yang tinggi, berparas cantik menghampiriku, aku terdiam sejenak, pikiranku kosong. Aku terkesima melihatnya. Tinggi, mata dan rambutnya hitam berkilauan. Siapakah ini, pikirku. Mengapa dia menghampiriku.

Aku menarik nafas panjang.

"Kenapa suster?" Tanyaku, tersenyum kikuk. Tidak tahu kenapa aku malah melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau Sasha Braus?" Jawabnya datar. Ternyata dia minim ekspresi.

"Iya." Aku mengangguk-ngangguk penuh semangat. Menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sedang berkecamuk. Rasa optimisku hilang, kini aku di hantui dengan kepesimis-an.

"Kau, ikut aku." Lalu berbalik badan dan berjalan.

Walaupun aku tidak mengerti kenapa harus mengikutinya, kakiku dengan refleks melangkah. Menyusuri lorong yang panjang dan melewati beberapa ruangan inap. Hingga akhirnya kami berdiam diri di depan ruangan yang sedikit gelap, diujung lorong ini. Suster itu mengeluarkan kunci dari saku kanannya. Dan aku semakin tidak mengerti.

Setelah suster itu masuk, akupun dipersilahkan masuk. Terbesit tanya di benakku, ada apa ini? Apakah aku akan di intogerasi? Ruangan ini benar-benar sepi dan hanya ada beberapa meja, kursi dan loker saja yang kelihatannya sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Matakku tak bisa berhenti memperhatikan arah langkah suster, ia menuju ke loker , membukanya dan mengambil sebuah tas jinjing berwarna hijau.

"Ini untukmu, pakailah." Suster itu menyodorkan tas nya padaku, "Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri, aku Mikasa, asisten Dr. Levi. Hari ini kau resmi bergabung bersama tim kami. Selamat." Aku masih memandangi matanya yang hitam dan tajam, perkataannya sedikit manis tapi dia tidak menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum, "Jangan melamun." Katanya lagi, mengambil tangan kananku dan bersalaman.

Aku masih tidak percaya. Ti-dak-per-ca-ya.

"Cepat ganti baju mu, kita punya pasien."

"Baiklah."

Telepon milik Mikasa terus berdering sepanjang kami berjalan menuju IGD. Langkah kaki Mikasa bergerak cepat, akupun mengikutinya, meskipun tidak bisa aku tetap mencoba untuk menirunya. Karena tidak ada waktu lagi, pasien dalam keadaan darurat.

"Mikasa, cepat!"

Seseorang meneriaki Mikasa dari dalam, lantas ia pun berlari berusaha menorobos kerumunan orang yang sedang ricuh di depan IGD.

Dan aku tertinggal di belakang, terhalang orang-orang yang sedang menyaksikan entah apa itu.

Aku tidak diam. Aku berusaha meloncat-loncat kecil melihat situasi di dalam. Berharap Mikasa juga melihatku dan membawaku masuk.

Sepertinya Mikasa di dalam terlalu sibuk melayani pasien dan melupakan keberadaanku. Tidak apa-apa, itu wajar. Tetap aku tidak bisa diam. Aku terus mencoba berusaha untuk menorobos dari kerumunan orang-orang itu. Namun, mereka banyak, badannya besar-besar, dan tenaganya kuat-kuat.

"Permisi, biarkan saya masuk."

Suara berat itu tidak asing di telingaku, aku yang sedang terjepit diantara orang-orang berbadan besar itu lantas menoleh ke belakang.

Benar, dia Dr. Levi. Aha. Ini kesempatanku masuk. Bergabung bersama rekan-rekan yang lainnya.

Seketika mereka semua bergeser, membukakan jalan untuknya. Lalu Dr. Levi memerintah satpam untuk mengamankan orang-orang tersebut. Tidak boleh melihat proses persalinan berlangsung. Maka mereka disuruh menunggu di ruang tunggu, di luar oleh satpam.

Aku masuk. Mengikuti Dr. Levi.

Kemudian dia memasangkan masker di wajahnya, memakai sarung tangan. Ia tengah siap melakukan persalinan pada seorang pasien.

Dr. Levi mulai duduk di depan pasien yang sedang mengalami pembukaan akhir. Sesekali menyuruh pasien itu untuk tenang dan tidak berteriak secara hsiteris.

"Dimana suamimu?" Dr. Levi bertanya ramah, menarik tipis bibirnya.

"Dia masih anak sekolahan, dok." Mikasa menjawab datar, "Kau tidak lihat dia masih mengenakan seragam SMA dan di luar sana adalah para guru."

Dr. Levi berdecik, kesal. Harus kepada siapa meminta pertanggungjawaban jika terjadi apa-apa. Pasien ini telah kehabisan tenaga untuk mengejan. Jika di paksakan khawatir tidak selamat.

"Orangtuanya ada?"

"Orangtuanya tidak bisa di hubungi."

"Baik, gurunya saja ajak kemari." Dr. Levi menyeka pelipisnya, "Mikasa panggil gurunya."

Mikasa mengangguk paham, bergegas lari dan mencari.

Aku masih terdiam mematung di sebelah Dr. Levi. Tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku merasa gugup melihat apa yang terjadi. Anak SMA yang akan melahirkan tanpa suaminya juga tidak ada orangtuanya. Betapa malangnya nasib anak ini.

Mengapa dia bisa hamil? Jika suami atau pacarnya tidak bertanggung jawab, kenapa tidak dia gugurkan saja?

"Sasha, jangan berfikir jika bayi ini harus di gugurkan ketika kamu melihat kondisinya seperti ini." Dr. Levi tiba-tiba berbicara padaku, setelah aku berfikir keras akan hal itu. Dia mungkin terlalu cepat menangkap situasi dan cermat dalam membaca pikiran seseorang. Itulah kenapa dia berkata seperti itu.

Aku hanya menggeleng. Tidak mengerti. Mengapa tidak boleh di gugurkan?

"Sasha, temani aku. Ada pasien yang lain butuh bantuan mu." Mikasa memanggilku dari luar, membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku langsung melirik pada Dr. Levi yang berada disampingku dan matanya terlihat seperti mengatakan pergi saja disini masih ada Petra dan Nifa.

Dan aku berlari menemui Mikasa diluar.

Dia sedang mendorong kasur pasien menuju ruangan IGD yang lain. Pasien ini lelaki, badannya kotor dan penuh darah. Menurut informasi yang di membawa pasien ini, mengatakan, jika pasien ini tertabrak mobil container dan terlempar sejauh dua meter.

"Sasha, pasang oksigen." Mikasa berseru, sembari membersihkan bagian badan pasien yang kotor.

"Baik."

Dua puluh menit berlalu aku dan Mikasa telah selesai melayani pasien yang tertabrak ini, tidak banyak yang terluka parah. Hanya goresan-goresan saja yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Tidak mengalami patah tulang juga meskipun badannya telah terlempar sejauh dua meter. Sempat mengalami pendarahan sebentar, namun sekarang semuanya sudah stabil dan dipastikan baik-baik saja.

Aku yang baru pertama kali kerja seperti ini, setelah melayani satu pasien langsung mendengkur dilanta, kelelahan. Namun, mikasa masih merapikan barang-barang yang ada disekitar pasien. Aku lihat dia terus memandangi wajah pasien itu.

"Mikasa!" Aku berteriak, berniat memergoki Mikasa yang sedang menatap lamat-lamat si pasien. Namun rupanya, teriakanku tidak meruntuhkan matanya untuk berkedip sekali saja. Dia terus-menerus memandangi pasien itu.

Tiba-tiba suara bayi terdengar lantang. Aku spontan berdiri, terkejut. Itu pasti bayi yang dari seorang anak SMA yang tadi. Mikasa pun terkejut mendengar tangisan bayi itu. Dan mengajakku untuk pergi melihatnya.

"Eh, Sasha. Kau lebih baik tunggu saja pasien ini. Jika dia sudah siuman, tanyakan namanya." Mikasa memegangi kedua bahuku dan menarik bibirnya, tersenyum.


End file.
